Better Luck Next Time
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: Dave doesn't wear his seat belt and Karkat is too short to be driving. They all knew it wasn't safe, but they pay the price. Who knew that cars can come out of no where. Character death.


The whole team inside the black car were arguing while Karkat was in front driving with Vriska in the passenger seat next to him, Terezi and Dave in the back of the car. "Dave I swear to fucking god if you don't put your seat belt on." Karkat growled out, barely going over the speed limit unlike a lot of the other drivers out. Dave only scoffed and went back to arguing with Terezi while Vriska was trying to butt in and argue with.

"Dave fucking Strider don't you DARE fucking scoff at me!" Karkat was once again ignored. Vriska told him to keep his eyes on the road and she quickly took over the situation by smacking them both upside the heads, "You both better calm your tits, kay?" she said with a forced smile. She turned around to face the front, and Dave didn't dare throw her a smart ass retort. The two calmed down and stopped fighting, and Terezi put on her seat belt, but Dave didn't. He was too cool for them. Besides, if anything bad were to happen he could just flash step out of the way, right? Yeah.

Two more hours into the trip, Terezi, Dave, and Vriska were all asleep and Karkat was still wide awake with several coffee cups littered around him to keep him awake.

However, what they woke up to wasnt a field of rainbows. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Karkat exclaimed, making the three wake up due to his loudness, and all they heard, all they saw...was glass breaking and parts flying.

Karkat groaned and lifted his head off of the steering wheel, rubbing his forehead before undoing his seat belt and falling out of the car. Wait, what? He stood up and looked at the car, his confused look quickly turning into a horrified one. The car was completely totaled, practically split in half, there was broken glass EVERYWHERE, metal EVERYWHERE...

"Vriska?" he called out cautiously, as if preparing himself to not get a reply back. Thankfully, he did. "Over here." she said back, limping over from the other side of the car. She looked okay, aside from several scrapes and cuts and that there were tears in her clothes. Before he could say another word, they heard a scream. From Terezi. They rushed over, slowing to a stop at her side. Terezi was sobbing over something-

Karkat felt a lump form in his throat, stealing his ability to say anything. Terezi was sobbing over Dave. Dave Strider, the once lively, happy guy. Who is no longer wearing his shades. Who is now impaled with a large glass shard. Who is now coughing up blood. Who is now very quickly dying right in front of their eyes.

"C-call an ambulance!" Terezi sobbed, keeping a death grip on Dave's hand. Karkat couldn't bring himself to pull out his phone, neither could Vriska. They knew that even if they managed to get through quickly, by the time the paramedics got to them Dave would already be gone. Terezi looked up at Karkat, tears upon tears forming in her eyes, "Well?!" Karkat had to look away from her, turning towards the wrecked car and walking away. Vriska knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder which she was quick to shrug off. "Dont touch me!"

"T-Terez-i." Dave choked out, making said girl look him in the eyes. He manages a weak grin, raising a shaky hand to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Do-dont cry over me-he." he stopped as he coughed up more blood before continuing, "I'll come back to you. Everything is gonna be okay." he felt tears threatening to fall and he didn't have the willpower to stop them as he started wheezing, closing his eyes tight as he arched his back off of the ground, feeling the dark start to choke him. He struggled to breath, his lungs collapsing as Terezi clutched his shirt in her hands and sobbed harder. "No Dave I need you! You're...you're my hero you can't die!"

But it was too late. He slumped back to the ground, his whole body going limp. No more seizing. No more gasping for air. No more suffering. Terezi held back her tears as she reached for Dave's shades and put them back on his face, "Th-there. All normal." She stood up, turned to Vriska and Karkat, anger obvious in her eyes. "What did we do huh? What did we do while he was lying there DYING?! Stare at him as if he was a ZOO ANIMAL! SOMETHING TO ENTERTAIN YOU, YOU DID NOTHING TO TRY TO SAVE HIM!" she started sobbing-no, screaming. The pain she had in her chest was just too terrible. She couldn't handle it. Neither Vriska nor Karkat could say anything...they werent as attached to Dave as Terezi was but he was still their friend...

All Karkat could think was 'This is all my fault.' 'Its my fault he's dead.' And well Karkat, that may be so. Maybe you are a bit too short to be driving safely. Better luck next time.

* * *

**Welp. Heres another monstrosity created by me. My friend wanted sadstuck so I tried my best. Im so bad at writing death man.**


End file.
